


Cinders Lover

by FleetOfWarships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also kinky smut, F/F, Fluffy Smut, NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENED, Public Sex, Self Insert, strap on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetOfWarships/pseuds/FleetOfWarships
Summary: A short dip into your life as Cinder Falls girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

(This is a gift for Parisian-giraffe on tumblr. I am by no means experienced at writing self insert fics, smut or otherwise. Please enjoy this self indulgent nonsense.)

How? How did I end up with someone as great as her?  
You wondered this to yourself every day in regards to your girlfriend Cinder Fall, and even when you asked her she just smiled mischeviously and left you without an answer.

“Something on your mind?”

You jumped in surprise as you hadn’t noticed her come home to your shared apartment or even creep up behind you.

“Oh not much, just thinking about things.”

“Hmm, what kinds of things? You know how I like to listen to you talk,” she purred.

“Maybe I’ll tell you later, I’m working right now,” you gestured towards your computer where you were searching for inspiration for your next design working for a hunter outfitting company.

“What if I modeled for you, that always seems to get you talking.”

You blushed remembering what had happened last time she modeled for you and quickly shook the thought from you mind to keep from getting distracted.

“I don’t need any modeling done right now, just trying to figure out the right proportions for this. Honestly who has a cloak as a non negotiable aspect of their hunting outfit?”

“I happen to know someone who does. Your client doesn’t happen to be a certain Ruby Rose do they?”

“Maybe, I’m not allowed to disclose client information though.”

“One of my teammates went against her sister back when we competed in the Vytal tournament.”

“That was before we met wasn’t it?” you asked having never heard much about her time before becoming a professional huntress.

“Just before actually. We decided to stay here in Vale after the tournament and once we graduated I decided to stick around, I had made some enemies during my time in the academies and was ready to settle down and get away from that part of my life. When I met you though I had even more reason to stop moving around as much,” Cinder planted a kiss on your forehead for emphasis.

“And the rest is history. You got hooked on me after a party. I had to drive you home after one of your friends beat you in a drinking contest.”

“Not my proudest defeat.”

“And maybe later you could remind me what happened once you woke up again,” you winked slyly still remembering the pictures she’d sent you in her hungover state.

“Maybe I could do it later. Ooorrr,” she dragged out as she spun your chair around and pushed it back against your desk, “I could remind you now?”

She had pressed her face close against yours and the heat coming off of her was very noticeable as she spoke in that husky tone that drove you crazy.

“Babe please, I’m working,” you barely protested as she rubbed against you more.

“Is that a barely disguised yes or an actual no?” She asked pulling away slightly.

“Barely disguised yes,” you relented.

“Good,” she purred as she pressed into you again and brought her lips to yours.

The kiss felt fleeting but the passion of it was enough to make you just melt into her. You’d needed this for a while with her being away on a mission for the past few days. You could always handle your needs on your own but there was no better feeling than it being with her.

“Ok sorry to ruin the moment but we can’t do this on my desk. We might knock my computer over.”

“There’s a perfectly good bed down the hall,” Cinder said as she led you out of your office and into your room.

“Now where were we?” She asked as she pushed you into the bed and leaned in for another kiss before working her way down along your neck leaving light marks the whole way.

“F-fuck,” you gasped at the contact.

“Mhm, good to see I haven’t lost my touch. Now would you like me to speed this up or take it slower?” She asked as she teased at the top of your jeans and the collar of your shirt.

“Faster please.”

“Slower it is then,” Cinder decided despite your request and got back to slowly kissing your neck.

She worked her way along your collarbones leaving identical hickeys on both sides before popping the first and second buttons of your shirt and giving you a dirty look before proceeding to unbutton the rest and unclasp your bra. You now lay before her completely topless and waiting for her next move.

“You’re so beautiful,” she murmured in your ear before continuing her path of pleasure down your body.

A shiver went down your spine as she traced the space between your breasts with her tongue before latching onto a nipple for a brief moment and pulling at it. She smirked slightly as she contemplated the other until she decided to bite it just enough to feel good before moving on. Her hands glided over your stomach and hips before settling on the waist band of your pants and began to unbutton and unzip them for you without breaking eye contact. Those amber eyes seemed to see lust that consumed you and glinted as if smiling on their own.

“You’re just too easy,” she whispered once your pants were off entirely noting the wet that stained your underwear.

Left only in your panties now Cinder had an almost predatory look on her face as she looked you up and down. Bending down once more she positioned her head right between your thighs and examined what she had to work with. Aggressively she pulled your last bit of clothing off with her teeth and dove straight into the next step without any warning leaving you floored by the sudden wave of pleasure of having your girlfriend between your legs again. The masterful use of her tongue working around the edges while still maintaining pressure on your clit almost made you cum in your already sensitive and deprived state. Grabbing hold of your thighs and digging her nails in for a better grip Cinder pushed deeper plunging her tongue into you and licking your inner walls in just the right way that made you really feel it but just as you were about to cum she stopped and took her head out from between your legs.

“Feels good? I know you’ve been wanting this bad for a while since I’ve been gone but I can’t have you finishing so soon. Not just yet at least,” she leaned up and kissed you again before plunging three fingers directly into you sending another wave of pleasure through your body causing even your eyes to roll back slightly.

“Now, I’m not letting you have your release until you beg me for it,” she said absentmindedly while rubbing around your hole occasionally lingering on the clit for a few agonizing seconds before moving on.

You tried to endure and relish in it for a few seconds longer but the need for release was too much and you gave in.

“Please,” you gasped weakly.

“What was that?” Cinder feigned mishearing.

“Please Cinder, let me cum.”

“There’s a good girl, I suppose with manners like that I should let you.”

Cinder returned to her place between your legs and went back to eating you out but at a much quicker pace than before leading you to orgasm quickly after all the teasing. Your legs clenched up squishing her between your thighs before the muscles relaxed again and she could stand up. Her satisfied smirk remained however as she began to strip herself in front of you.

“Now it’s your turn. I hope you aren’t rusty.”

It was going to be a very long, very fun night.


	2. Nondescript Winter Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to Cinder and her early holiday gift to you, herself.

It had been a rough day at work but you were finally off for the holidays and keen to relax. Walking into your apartment you made sure the door was locked behind you before putting your coat up on the rack to dry from the snow that came down in sheets outside. Your home had been decorated for the holidays and there were lights everywhere, you were still impressed with you and your girlfriend’s work decorating the place, and speaking of your girlfriend where was she? You were sure she’d be waiting for you to get home so you could celebrate the brief vacation together. You headed towards your room wondering if she’d be there and once through the door you found that she was and what a sight she was.  
“Hello dear, I decided to give you one of your gifts early I hope you don’t mind the sloppy wrapping job,” Cinder cooed.  
You couldn’t believe your eyes, there on the bed was your girlfriend laying sprawled in a seductive manner across the sheets with only red ribbons covering the important bits and being bound securely by gold ribbons. A small green bow was set atop her head as she smiled at you expectantly.  
“Well this is a pleasant surprise babe, I’m honestly more confused as to how you tied yourself up so well more than anything,” You said to her as you looked up and down her toned figure dotted with the scars that came with her line of work.  
“It was difficult, I also might have called a friend to help with it but that’s not the fun part, the fun part is unwrapping me,” she gave you a wink.  
“I’m tempted but maybe you could wait until I’ve changed into something more comfortable,” you said just ready to be out of your work clothes.  
“Go ahead, we have all night.”  
You quickly stripped down out of your clothes and left them on the floor as you approached Cinder who was now actually wearing more than you.  
“Maybe I should leave you tied up and just get rid of these,” you say as you pull aside one of the ribbons exposing a very perky nipple.  
“I’m your present, it’s up to you.”  
“Well I may as well give you one of your gifts early too considering you’re being nice enough and letting me have one of mine.”  
“And what gift would that be?” Cinder asked raising an eyebrow which looked mildly ridiculous considering her wrapped up state.  
“You’ll see,” you tease her as you step over to where you set your bag and reached inside to retrieve the item you’d bought for her on your way home earlier.  
Finding your target you take hold and pull it out revealing the gift to be a red and white striped strapon.  
“It’s like a candy cane, and I bet it tastes just as sweet,” you say with a giggle at your own joke as you put it on.  
“It seems just to my tastes.”  
“I was actually planning on you being the one to wear it but this works too,” you say with a devilish grin as you snap the ribbons binding her ankles together so you can spread her legs.  
Looking down at Cinder so helpless to your wants gave you a primal feeling and it seemed she felt the same as wetness leaked from beneath the ribbon covering her nethers. You move the singular ribbon aside to see her dripping cunt awaiting you. You give it a long lick, dragging your tongue along the slit stopping at her clit before moving away.  
“Ready for your present?” You ask her as you stand back up beginning to idly grind the toy against her.  
“Are you?” She asked back.  
“Yes.”  
“Then so am I, now give it to me.”  
You oblige her and plunge the strapon deep inside of her feeling her walls make way for it eliciting a soft moan from her. You start to pump it in and out of her slowly, picking up speed over time. Cinder bites her lip and struggles against her bindings a little bit wishing she could be more involved against her previous judgement. You smirk at her plight and begin to get rougher, taking hold of her hips and pulling her closer.  
“Ah! Just like that,” Cinder cries out as you reach a deeper more sensitive part of her when the base of the strapon reaches her opening.  
You lean down and kiss your beautiful girlfriend while you pound her tight pussy that grips the synthetic cock just right. Cinder finally manages to get her hands loose and wraps her arms around you, pulling you close as she moans into your ear. You grunt with effort as you begin to speed up even more knowing that she had to be close now, you knew all the best ways to get her worked up. In an extra effort to get her to orgasm quicker you reach down and play with her nipples bringing more moans from her crimson lips as your hips move faster. Her breathing grows ragged against your chest as she gets even closer. She finally cums with a quiet squeal as she grabs tighter hold of you, digging her well manicured nails into your back and pulling you down on top of her as she pants.  
“Was that good?” You ask her knowing full well that it was.  
She nodded silently before managing to catch her breath, “Yes, again.”  
“Again?” You asked her in surprise.  
“Again.”  
“Well you did say we have all night after all, maybe you can have a turn on top later after I find out if you’ve been naughty or nice.”  
She chuckles at your joke before giving you a soft kiss biting at your lip gently before letting go. You smile softy meeting her gaze before continuing.


	3. Generic Love Focused Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a Valentine’s Day chapter. You go on a date with Cinder. It’s not complicated.

* * *

“Cinder?”

”Yes honey?”

”You don’t have to cover my eyes while I have a blindfold on.”

She only giggles in response as she reluctantly takes her hands away still leaving you blind. You know you’re outside your apartment because you didn’t walk far but that’s all the clue you have.

”I’m guessing you’ve gotten me a gift? What would be big enough to be outside though,” you wonder aloud hoping that your girlfriend would give you an answer.

”Alright alright, no need to be so impatient,” Cinder’s voice goes from one ear to the other before the blindfold was swiftly removed showing that you were facing the street where a brand new convertible sports car in a rich maroon color sat, it’s freshly waxed exterior reflecting the setting sun beautifully.

”No,” you gasp out as you see the brand new car, there’s no way that this is what you think it is.

”Yes,” Cinder says with her teasing smile as she presses the keys into your hand.

”How did you pay for it?”

”I got it as a favor from an old friend, he recently got into the car dealership industry and wanted to share his success with me,” you could tell Cinder was lying and this was about her past but that didn’t keep you from hugging her tightly.

”I love it!”

”And I love you. What do you say we eat out tonight instead of at home? We can take it for a test drive too.”

You shook your head like the answer was obvious before planting a kiss on her cheeks and grabbing her hand and dragging her back inside to get ready.

It only took a couple hours and the sun was much lower by the time you stepped back out but with you in a simple black cocktail dress with your hair done up using a golden pin Cinder had gotten you for your first anniversary and with her in a scarlet dress that became transparent below the thighs that you’d never seen before you were both ready for your date.

”You look beautiful as always, maybe not as beautiful as me though,” Cinder teased.

”Of course, the accessory always looks better than the person wearing it,” you shoot back, well used to her jokes.

She rolls her eyes and steps forward to open the driver’s side door for you, gesturing into the comfortable leather interior for you to get in. You take her hand and sit down in the driver’s seat, the modern and aesthetically pleasing console before you. Cinder moves around and gets into the passenger side to wait for you to start it up. The engine revs and purrs to life with a satisfying rumble as you turn the key. Cinder reaches across and hits the button to retract the roof as you pull out into the street and towards the restaurant she’d reserved in anticipation of this.

”How does she handle?” Cinder asked over the wind.

”Like a dream, babe.”

It was a twenty minute drive across Vale but it felt like five in your new car. A valet took control once you stepped out of the car outside the restaurant, it was one of the better ones in the kingdom which explained the valet, and the price.

”Don’t worry, this night is about you. I’ll pay for everything, it’s your job to enjoy it,” Cinder reassured you as a waitress led the two of you to your table, a table for two not far from the bar and close to the massive decorative fish tank that dominated the main floor of the dining area.

”This is great, I don’t even know what to get,” you exclaimed in dumbfound excitement as you take a look over the wide and luxurious array of food they offer.

”I suggest the shrimp, the sauce pairs with it marvelously,” Cinder said, having discarded her menu already knowing what she’d get from previous visits.

You take her advice and order the shrimp the next time the waitress comes around.

”It could be a bit of a wait for your meal, would you like an appetizer?” the waitress asks you after taking both of your orders.

”I’m fine but she might want something,” Cinder said with a wink in your direction.

”Oh, I’ll just have some mozzarella sticks for now,” you decide.

”I’ll be right back out with them then.”

As soon as the waitress is gone you turn back to Cinder.

”What’s with that wink?”

”I already have my appetizer.”

”What?”

”It’s you~” Cinder smirks as you suddenly feel her foot tracing along the inside of your thighs through her stockings.

”C-Cinder, stop we’re in public,” you gasp out softly as she teases you.

”That just makes it better.”

She kept on teasing you, your protests were really only for the sake of convincing yourself that it wasn’t the time or place but in actuality you really wanted it and so eventually they stopped and you just stared across the table while blushing like mad.

Cinder slowly inched her foot forward until it was pressed against your panties which were starting to get rather damp from all the sensual teasing on her part.

”Nothing to say now?”

”The waitress is coming,” you warn her, your better judgement outweighing lust for once.

She pulls her foot away and retains her casual air as the mozzarella sticks are place on the table in front of you. You try to busy yourself with eating but Cinder insists on starting to tease you again.

”Just get between my legs and get it over with,” You hiss across the table at her.

”It would be my pleasure.”

With a wink Cinder disappears under the table and if you looked down you’d see her face pushing your skirt back and your panties to the side while licking her lips in anticipation of licking yours.

You gasp softly as she digs right in, having to bite your tongue to keep from moaning loudly in the middle of the restaurant.

She made sure to hit every sweet spot that she’d memorized since you’d started dating as she rubbed your clit gently.

”C-Cinder,” You moan softly as you grip the armrests of your chair tightly, your knuckles white from strain.

She chuckled quietly as she got the noises out of you that she wanted.

”Gonna cum princess? Why don’t you cum all over my face, right here in the middle of the restaurant?”

She smirked and fingered you while she spoke quietly, barely audible over the background noise of the building.

You grit your teeth and tried to hold out but soon enough she’d dug her tongue right back into you and you were cumming. Your thighs squeezing tight against either side of her face as the muscles in your core spasmed. 

As you looked down, panting softly, she looked back up at you and winked before returning to her seat just as your meal arrived. The rest of the date went as planned, Cinder being a perfect gentlewoman to make up for her behavior.


End file.
